Lobisomem e a Vampira
by Juliana Taina
Summary: Oiie espero que gostem dessa emocionante história fiz com muito carinho. Leia os outros 6capitulos pra entender esse. Deixa um Review falando o que acho! Beeijos


Capitulo 7

_**LOBISOMEM E A VAMPIRA**_

Chegando a Little Rock, procura o hotel mais perto e barato.

-Chegamos.

Diz Dean.

-Esperava mais dessa cidade.

Fala Luz, olhando com uma cara estranha.

-O que você esperava?

Pergunta Sam.

-Sei lá, eu nunca espero muita coisa.

Fala Luz rindo.

-Adoro seu humor garota.

Diz Dean jogando seu charme.

-Ah é, não parece acho que você gosta mais do humor da Lindsay.

Fala Luz com ciúmes e virando as costas para Dean.

-Ih Dean sua cantada barata não colou.

Fala Sam rindo.

-Cala a boca, Sammy.

Dean fala com Sam ando atrás da Luz.

-Qual é Luz, você ta estranha desde que saímos de Nashville o que ta acontecendo?

Dean pergunta.

-Eu estranha? Muito legal né Dean. Você me trata diferente desde daquele jantar e eu que estou estranha?

Fala Luz chateada com a voz muito alterada.

-Ok, vou te fala.

Dean começa a falar.

-Estou te escutando.

Luz fala prestando atenção e virando de frente para Dean.

-Eu vi você beijar Sammy, na porta daquele hotel, e isso que você falava que me amava.

Dean fala serio com Luz.

-Para a Luz não tem culpa Dean, eu a beijei a força.

Fala Sam defendendo Luz.

-Ok, Dean eu tinha que ter te contado tudo desde começo, mais você vem jogar na minha cara uma coisa dessas e você que fica cantando qualquer uma mulher na minha cara, agora vem da um de santo.

Fala Luz se explicando e relatando os fatos.

-Ok, eu ainda amo você.

Dean fala com Luz.

-O que você disse?

Luz pergunta não entendendo nada.

-Eu amo você, não é fácil pra eu dizer isso no meio da rua.

Fala Dean olhando para os dois lados.

-Nossa que romântico, vocês dois.

Fala Sam rindo para Luz e Dean.

-Hoje você acordou meio gay Sammy.

Dean fala pra Sam com uma cara esquisita.

-Para Dean, não fale assim com Sam.

Luz fala com Dean e fecha a cara.

-Vamos logo pro Hotel to a fim de dormi.

Fala Sam.

Chegando ao hotel, celular de Dean toca e é Bobby.

-Fala Bobby.

-Dean, a cidade tem trabalho.

-Esta daqui? , mais ta tudo parado.

-Tem, liguei pra uns amigos depois que você me ligou quando estava chegando ai.

-Sei, e qual é o caso?

-Vampiros e Lobisomens, na verdade é uma vampira e um lobisomem.

-Hilário, mais os dois não são inimigos de lendas e etc.

-Não nesse caso.

-Como assim?

-Eu não sei vocês que vão descobri eu só soube disso mesmo.

-Ok, Falou Bobby.

-Ate mais, qualquer coisa liga.

Dean desliga o celular.

-Era o Bobby?

Sam pergunta.

-O que ele queria?

Luz pergunta.

-Tem um caso aqui. Vamos?

Fala Dean.

-Ok.

Responde Luz, e Sam apenas acena com a cabeça positivamente.

Eles pesquisaram pela cidade, não foi muito fácil, pois o lobisomem e a vampira não deixava rastros. Eles descobriram que se tratava de um casal o nome da mulher é Sofhie e do homem era Jason.

-Estava olhando em alguns registros descobri que desapareceu um casal.

Relata Luz.

-Ta mais o que tem de sobrenatural?

Pergunta Dean.

-Os dois estavam sem coração, e com algumas mordidas.

Fala Luz com uma cara estranha.

-Lobisomem.

Fala Sam.

-E vampiro.

Dean fica supresso.

-Como os dois podem está juntos nessa? Isso eu não entendo.

Sam fica se perguntando.

-Têm mais, eles só atacam casais ricos e que a mulher seja morena.

Fala Luz.

-Mas eles atacam primeiro a mulher e depois o homem.

Acrescenta Sam.

-Legal! Como vamos matar esses cretinos?

Pergunta Dean.

-Tem um baile essa noite. Só de ricos.

Fala Luz sorrindo.

-E os convites?

Pergunta Sam.

-Nos somos feras nisso lembra Sammy?

Fala Dean fazendo um rosto de charme.

-Preparem os smokings que vamos pra festa.

Fala Luz com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Mais tarde depois dos alugueis e compra chegou à hora do baile.

-Dean você ta bem elegante com esse smoking (era preto como de costume)!

Fala Sam rindo.

-Você também não ta nada mal.

Fala Dean levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Oh Luz vai demora?

Pergunta Dean impaciente.

-To indo pêra ai.

Fala Luz gritando.

-Para de apressa a garota Dean.

Sam briga com Dean.

-Ok.

Dean não discute.

-Pronto to indo.

Fala Luz saindo do quarto em direção a sala.

-Uau!

Fala Dean admirando sua beleza.

-Nossa você ta muito linda Luz.

Sam elogiando.

-Obrigado Sam.

Agradece Luz sem graça.

-E você esta muito linda mesmo.

Diz Dean supresso.

-Obrigado Dean.

Agradece Luz sorrindo.

Luz estava com um vestido preto (de bom tecido) com um belo corte, usa uma maquiagem muito linda, o cabelo estava preso e meio solto de lado e bem cacheado, ela parecia uma princesa, usa jóias que tinha ganhado de seu falecido pai (Padre Ezequiel), o sapato era divino e usa uma carteira muito chique.

-Vamos garotos?

Chama Luz.

-Mas qual é o plano?

Pergunta Sam, e Dean ainda parado sem palavras olhando Luz.

-Vocês terão que fazer que eu seja mais notada do baile.

Relata Luz.

-Do jeito que você ta nem vai precisar da nossa ajuda.

Fala Dean deixando Luz com vergonha.

-Vamos então?

Fala Sam olhando no relógio.

-Vamos sim.

Afirma Luz, Dean apenas acena com a cabeça.

Saíram os três em direção a impala (que foi lavado e que estava brilhando) Sam abre a porta do impala.

-Hoje você será tratada como uma princesa.

Diz Sam.

-Obrigado Sam, e você esta muito elegante com esse smoking.

Diz Luz sorrindo de leve.

-Raptaram minha garota rock roll?

Diz Dean impressionado com Luz.

-Não Dean, ela só tirou uma folga, só não sei se ela é sua.

Diz Luz rindo.

Entram os três no carro, e foram em direção à mansão onde acontecia o baile.

-Chegamos.

Fala Dean.

-É vamos?

Pergunta Sam.

-Eu vou pela porta da frente, e me apresento como Luz Bettercoult.

Diz Luz.

-Porque Bettercoult?

Pergunta Sam.

-Me veio na cabeça. Então eu vou indo, até lá.

-Ok.

Diz Dean e Sam.

Chegando a portaria da mansão.

-Olá.

Diz Luz ao segurança que está cuidando dos convites.

-Seu nome esta na lista senhora?

-Meu nome não precisa esta em lista nem uma eu sou Luz Bettercoult filha do dono da melhor faculdade dos Estados Unidos e filha da empresaria mais cobiçada.

-Desculpa senhora Bettercoult pode entrar perdão.

-Ok, não vou falar para meu noivo Senhor Samuel Barron.

-Desculpe-me senhora, prometo que não ira acontecer.

Ela entrou e tinha um senhor anunciando, as pessoas que entrava ele perguntavam o nome e o canhão de luz seguia a pessoa.

-Olá senhora como é o seu nome, por favor?

-Meu nome é Luz Bettercoult.

-Anuncio Senhora Luz Bettercoult.

Ela desceu a escadaria com muito charme e glamour todos olhava para ela, o canhão de luz a seguia ate o centro da mansão. Dean já estava com um copo na mão, Sam também já estava bebendo.

-Dean, ela esta linda.

Fala Sam a observando.

-É ela esta linda mesmo.

Diz Dean triste.

-Por que você esta assim?

Pergunta Sam, vendo a tristeza do irmão.

-Nada, vamos trabalhar.

Fala Dean andando em direção a Luz e vendo que alguns rapazes a olhavam.

-Oi, me concede essa belíssima dança?

Fala Dean ao deixa o copo na bandeja do garçom.

-Sim, eu aceito dança com você.

Saíram os dois a dança, Dean não dançava muito bem, mas dava para enganar.

-Viu algum casal olhando mais pra você que o normal Senhora Bettercoult?

-Não Senhor Winchester, só aqueles do canto que esta vindo em nossa direção.

-Ok.

-Olá, você é a senhora Bettercoult?

Pergunta o senhor todo refinado.

-Sou sim, e o senhor?

Fala Luz com refinamento.

-Sou Jason Hardy e essa é minha esposa Sofhie Hardy e quem é esse moço, seu noivo?

Pergunta ele olhando Dean da cabeça aos pés.

-Não é apenas um amigo Dean Winchester.

Fala Luz.

Eles se cumprimentam.

-Você tem noivo?

Pergunta Jason muito interessado.

-Tenho sim, vou chamar ele.

Fala Luz.

-Ok.

Responde ele.

-Sammy, meu amor.

Fala Luz chamando Sam que estava no balcão pegando um drinque.

-Oi amor.

Fala Sam dando um selinho em Luz, Dean se retira sem ninguém ver.

-Vocês não entraram juntos por quê?

Pergunta Sofhie muito curiosa.

-Gosto de deixa ela com os flashes.

Fala Sam rindo.

-Você trabalha em que?

Pergunta Jason.

-Sou empresário, cuido do negocio da família.

Fala Sam sorrindo.

-Você Luz, pode me conceder essa dança?

Pergunta Jason.

-Claro que sim, senhor Jason.

Os dois foram pra o meio do salão, tocava um tango, os dois começaram a dança (dançavam muito bem) todos começaram olha para os dois, eles pareciam profissionais.

-Chame seu noivo pra gente dar uma volta pelo bosque, à lua esta linda.

Fala Jason olhando para o jardim.

-Ok, vamos sim, vou chamar meu noivo me dei licença.

Fala Luz saindo pra falar com Sam.

-Sam é ele, e a mulher é ela?

Fala Luz discretamente.

-É ela mesma, me convidou pra dar uma volta com você.

Fala Sam.

-Ele também fez o mesmo convite, e o Dean onde ele esta?

Luz pergunta procurando.

-Ele saiu assim que viu você dançando foi pega o arsenal, e que dança em?

Fala Sam rindo.

-E uma longa historia depois eu te conto vamos logo mata aqueles papa-ricos.

Fala Luz indo à direção de Jason e Sofhie.

-Vamos Sammy topou dar uma voltinha.

Fala Luz segurando a mão de Sam.

Os quatro saíram pela porta do jardim que por sinal era imenso.

-De que você trabalha Jason?

Pergunta Sam.

-Trabalho nesse negocio.

Jason fala transformando e jogando ele no murro do jardim, Sofhie se transforma e agarra Luz, ela da um soco na cara de Luz, Luz da um chute na barriga de Sofhie, as duas se atracavam. Sam tava deitado no chão, quando Jason ia atacar Sam novamente Dean aparece e ataca Jason dando um tiro na perna de Jason, mas Sam esta sagrando muito que provoca Sofhie ela parte pra cima de Sam, Luz pensa rápido e pega a faca suja de sangue que esta na mão de Dean e enfia ela bem nas costas de Sofhie e fala:

-Sangue de homem morto vadia.

-Sua cretina, nem senti.

Fala Sofhie com sarcástico deixando todos impressionados, eles amarram Sam, Luz e Dean na arvore.

-Nos dois somos casados á 10 anos, e nunca precisamos lutar mais vocês obrigaram a gente a fazer isso seus caçadores de meia tigela.

Fala Sofhie com muita raiva.

-É bem que vocês caíram direitinhos no nosso plano ne? Cretinos.

Fala Dean rindo. Sam sussurra no ouvido de Luz.

-Use seus poderes, viu que nada adiantou nem à bala e nem o sangue de homem morto.

-Eu nem sei como usa-lo.

Fala Luz aflita.

-Você ta mais forte e você sabe disso.

Fala Sam.

-Ok vou tenta, mais não prometo dar conta.

-Era tão divertido a gente mata aqueles casaizinhos bobos eu tomava todo o sangue e Jason comia o coração e estraçalhava o corpo, era uma coisa linda de se ver, ai morávamos em New York comia pessoas pobres pra não chamar atenção, matamos lá 5 casais, mudamos pra Chicago e matamos 4 casais...

Sam interrompe Sofhie e fala:

-Foram vocês que mataram os casais de Chicago eles não eram pobres.

-É resolvemos comer pedigree, ai como eu ia dizendo matei um casal aqui, é são eles mesmos, e hoje vamos matar um casal bem diferente melhor ainda uma bela donzela e dois cavalheiro.

Ela pegou a faca e ia partindo pra cima de Dean, ate que Luz não agüentando mais usou seus poderes levitou Sofhie.

-É agora vadia ta sentindo algo?

Luz fala com uma voz muito estranha e se solta da arvore e começa a matar Sofhie.

-Cretina e agora ta sentindo seu coração apertar? E porque eu tou esmagando ele, essa dor que você esta sentido e mesma dor dos 10 casais que você matou.

-Eu queria que você fosse pro inferno sua vaca.

-Eu queria que você calasse a sua inútil boca mais não podemos ter tudo que queremos.

Jason ia atacando Luz ate que Dean deu um tiro na cabeça matando o de vez, Luz também mata Sofhie. Assim que Luz mata Sofhie ela desmaia, Sam vai correndo e segura ela no colo.

-Luz, Luz.

Fala Sam com desespero.

-Tou bem só me deu uma dor de cabeça, mais eu tou legal.

Fala Luz se levantando.

Foram os três para o impala, chegando ao hotel Sam percebe o clima de Dean e Luz.

-Vou tomar um banho, espero vocês lá dentro.

-Ok Sammy.

Dean responde e Luz apenas sorrir.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Fala Luz.

-Pode sim.

Fala Dean.

-E verdade o que você disse mais cedo?

-Depende eu falo tantas coisas.

-Aquilo no meu da rua que me amava?

-É verdade eu amo você demorei admitir quando vi você beijar o Sammy, morri de ciúmes e não queria admitir e tentei aproximar de outras garotas pra ver se te esquecia, mas pra que outra garota se a garota que eu quero esta na minha frente.

-Eu me ruí de ciúmes quando você cantava as garotas na minha frente. Ai queria te dar um soco.

-Mais você acha que gostei de ver você dançando com Jason?

-Eu dancei pelo serviço mais se quiser eu danço agora com você?

-Vou colocar a musica.

Dean vai a direção ao impala coloca a musica (Carry You Home – James Blunt).

-Adoro essa musica.

Fala Luz sorrindo.

-E eu sei muito bem disso por isso a coloquei.

Os dois começam a dançar no meio da rua.

-Obrigado Dean.

-Por?

-Por tudo, você me ajudou e sempre esteve quando eu precisei você sempre esteve lá.

-Sempre vou esta com você, mesmo não querendo.

-Eu te dou meu coração Dean.

-Eu vou guarda ele bem do lado meu.

Os dois se beijaram, a lua estava linda, a rua estava deserta. Sam abriu a porta e viu os dois se beijando e abriu um lindo sorriso de felicidade, fecho a porta e os dois continuaram se beijando ate que Luz se afastou e disse:

-Te amo Dean.

-Também Te amo quer ser minha namorada?

-Ta brincando ne?

-Porque não quer ser minha namorada?

-Não é isso, é que você falando isso parece ate um sonho.

-Não é um sonho é a realidade e não muda de assunto quer ou não quer?

-Sim eu quero.

-Ah que maneiro, mais posso te pedi uma coisa?

-Sim. O que seria?

-Posso mudar de musica?

-Claro que sim.

Dean vai à direção ao Impala e muda a musica (Dust In The Wind – Kansas).

-Essa é bem melhor.

-Concordo.

-Luz Winchester minha namorada.

-Dean Winchester meu namorado.

Os dois dançava e nem via o tempo passar.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo batem na porta do quarto de Hotel.

-Já vai.

Fala Luz, indo à direção à porta em quanto Dean limpa às armas e Sam meche em seu Laptop.

-Castiel? O que faz aqui?

Pergunta Luz assustada.

-Preciso falar com você.

Fala Castiel preocupado.

-Pode Fala.

Responde Luz.

-Fiquei sabendo que seus poderes voltaram, e que ja foram usados umas duas vezes mais a questão não é essa. Luz você por acaso ganhou algum cordão?

Pergunta Castiel meio estranho.

-Não. Por?

Pergunta Luz curiosa.

-Pois o cordão liga a outro cordão que forma uma chave, que abre uma caixa.

Fala Castiel.

-O que tem dentro da caixa?

Pergunta Luz novamente.

-Não sei, nunca foi aberta.

Relata Castiel.

-Ah quero te lembra que vou pra Lawrence.

Fala Luz virando as costas.

-Ok!

Fala Castiel.

-Como assim ok? Você não era contra eu ir.

Fala Luz irritada.

-Você não tem mais nada a perde lá.

Fala Castiel.

-Seu...

-Calma Luz.

Sam chega perto dela com medo dela atacar Castiel.

-Ok, vamos então em direção a Lawrence.

Fala Luz grilada.

Quando eles viram pra direção de Castiel ver que ele não esta mais lá.

-Vamos sim Luz pra Lawrence sei que você quer muito isso.

Dean Fala.

-Então vamos.

Fala Sam.

Entram os três no impala, e vão a caminho de Lawrence, chegando lá.

-Para ai Dean.

Fala Luz olhando pelo vidro vendo uma pessoa.

-Quem é a moça, de cabelos loiros?

Pergunta Sam.

-Já ta dando o bote Sammy?

Fala Dean brincando com o irmão.

-É a Laura.

Fala Luz muito feliz.

-Quem?

Pergunta os dois no mesmo momento, Luz abre a porta do carro e desce muito rápido e vai à direção a Laura.

-Laura!

Chama Luz.

-Luz?É você mesmo?

Pergunta Laura meio com duvida se é a velha amiga.

-Lógico que sou sua Loira.

Fala Luz rindo.

-Amiga!

Fala Laura muito contente, as duas se abraçam por um longo tempo. Sam e Dean saem do carro e vão à direção das duas.

-Esses são Sam e Dean.

Luz apresentando os dois a Laura.

-Prazer, meu nome é Laura Bettercoult.

Fala ela segurando na mão de cada um.

-Já sei de onde você tirou o sobrenome.

Fala Dean rindo, e Sam olhou pra Dean como se ele não quisesse que Dean não falasse nada sobre esse assunto.

-Como assim?

Pergunta Laura muito curiosa e não entendendo nada.

-Nada o meu namorado é meio brincalhão.

Fala Luz sem graça e fazendo cara feia pra Dean.

-Seu namorado?

Pergunta Laura.

-É sim, tem pouco tempo que a gente namora.

Fala Luz.

-Uma noite né?

Fala Dean. Todos caem na gargalhada, depois de todos se conhecerem Luz fala:

-Cadê aquele colar Laura que eu te dei pra guarda que quando eu voltasse pegaria de volta?

Sam e Dean ficam supressos ao saber que ela mentiu pra Castiel.

-Ta aqui.

Fala Laura tirando do pescoço, e todos olham em suas mãos.

-Dean me da o seu cordão.

Fala Luz esticando a mão.

-Pra?

Pergunta Dean e todos olham estranhos pra Luz.

-Me dar ai logo, é pra ontem.

Fala Luz.

-Ok, pedindo desse jeitinho né amor ai eu dou.

Fala Dean rindo e tirando o cordão do pescoço. Luz pega o cordão da mão de Dean, e consegue ligar os cordões.

-Nossa que coisa mais bizarra.

Fala Laura.

-Agora só falta à gente achar a caixa.

Fala Sam.

De repente do nada Laura começa a falar com Luz estranhamente.

-Luz, Luz, Luz. Você conseguiu a chave.

-O que foi Laura você ta estranha.

Fala Luz assustada.

-Não sou a Laura eu sou Vicky, você não lembra de mim, pois você era um bebê quando matei sua mãe.

Fala ela com uma crueldade e sarcasmo.

-Sua Vadia.

Fala Luz indo à direção a Vicky um demônio que esta no corpo de Laura. Mas Vicky ataca Luz primeiro e prega Luz na parede, Sam e Dean vão pra cima dela e ela prega os dois junto de Luz.

-Sua mãe chorava tanto, mais seu papaizinho de criação aquele padre Ezequiel gritou tanto parecia uma mulherzinha, ele gritou mais que sua mamãezinha.

-Cala boca sua cretina.

-Eh Luz, cuidado com a boca, a mulherzinha do Ezequiel não ti ensinou ter educação.

-Fecha sua matraca, você não tem moral pra falar do meu pai.

-Seu pai era um cretino, era um caçador da pior espécie tão idiota que acho que ia me matar com água benta e um exorcismo fraquinho.

-Como assim caçador?

-Ué seu amiguinho Castiel não falou? Ele era caçador desde que sua mãe teve um casinho com Seu papai celestial que não fez nada pra impedir a morte da sua mãe, ele ficou vendo de camarote, coitadinha da sua mãe gritava ele mais do que você possa imagina e tem mais, é verdade que você é o próximo arcanjo mesmo e saiba que quando você pegar o cargo do seu pai, você vai destruir o mundo todo, essas pessoinhas vão morrer e vai sobra você é o homem justo que você terá que casar para continua a vida na droga dessa terra. Agora vamos acabar com o serviço, pena que os planos dos céus não vão se realizar, pois vou te matar, terão que caçar outro arcanjo, com sangue de Miguel. Ops só tem você que pena ne?

-Vai pro inferno sua vadia.

-Eu já fui e voltei pra te buscar.

Vicky ataca Luz, mas não acontece nada quando do nada aparece Castiel, que ataca Vicky matando ela em apenas um toque.

-Por que você não me contou a verdade?

Pergunta Luz chorando.

-Porque não era necessário, e você não entenderia seu pai ajudou muito os céus, principalmente cuidando de você ele fez um ótimo trabalho.

Fala Castiel.

-Cada á caixa?

Pergunta Luz limpando os olhos.

-Ta aqui.

Mostra-o a caixa a Luz.

-Eu sabia que você, tinha o cordão e por isso deixe você vim a Lawrence.

Conta Castiel.

-Ela esta morta?

Pergunta Dean a Sam.

-Esta sim.

Afirma Sam.

-Luz, trisca nela.

Fala Castiel.

-Hã?

Luz não entendendo o que Castiel esta falando, mas obedece e trisca.

-Com fé Luz.

Fala Castiel e Luz obedece acordando Laura.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? Luz?

Laura fica confusa e não entende nada. Castiel trisca em Laura deixando ela desmaiada e sem memória do acontecido.

-O que você fez com ela?

Pergunta Luz assustada.

-Ela só esta dormindo, quando ela acorda não vai lembra de nada, e melhor a gente sair daqui antes que ela acorde.

Explica Castiel.

-Ok.

Diz Dean e todos concordam. Castiel vai embora dando a caixa pra os três. Dean entra no impala deixando Luz e Sam conversando.

-Luz.

-Oi Sam.

-Não vai querer ir ao tumulo de seu pai.

-Não sei, acho que não vai ser uma boa idéia.

-Ele mentiu pra te proteger, ele te amava.

-Meu destino sempre foi esse, todas as pessoas que estão perto de mim morrem.

-Como assim?

-Desde que eu era criança mortes aconteciam, Ezequiel sabia de tudo, eu apenas sentia.

-Mais não era sua culpa.

-Sim Sam era minha culpa, tudo começou quando eu tinha 5 anos, fui pra escola lá eu era a estranha, filha de padre sabe com é. Tinha uma professora chamada Heloisa professora de dança ela me ensinou tudo que sei, mas certo dia no dia do meu aniversario de 6 anos, um ladrão de olhos negros veio em minha direção, Heloisa entrou na minha frente ele a incendiou e eu fugi de lá correndo desesperada sem saber o que fazer.

-Não foi sua culpa.

-Ele me queria, eu tinha que ter morrido. Matei Heloise, minha mãe Candy, meu pai Ezequiel, quase matei Laura.

Luz falou chorando e Sam a consolando.

-Vou com você.

-Obrigado Sam.

Os dois foram em direção ao cemitério, que era duas ruas acima da que eles estavam chegando lá Luz já avistou o tumulo, Sam a deixou ir sozinha.

-Pai, por que você não me contou? O senhor já sabia por isso me deixou ir. Você tinha que me deixa com o senhor para eu ter ajudado pai por que você fez isso? Eu amo muito o senhor me perdoa pelas coisas que fiz, eu sou uma idiota.

Luz fala muito emocionada, ela se despede e vai à direção a Sam limpando os olhos.

-Esta tudo bem?

Pergunta Sam preocupado.

-Está sim, vamos porque Dean deve estar nos esperando.

Depois do cemitério encontram Dean já com carro ligado, Sam e Luz entram no carro e não tocam no assunto. De repente o celular de Luz toca:

-Luz?

-É ela que esta falando, quem é?

-Sou eu John.

-Não tou lembra de nem um John.

-John Hall.

-Hall? É você mesmo?

-Sim amor, já se esqueceu de mim?

-Não sabia que tinha meu numero.

-Depois que a gente fica rico, a gente sabe de muitos segredos. Você esta em Lawrence?

-Estou saindo daqui.

-E o Meu sogro Ezequiel como ele esta?

-Morto.

-Serio? Meus pêsames.

-Ok Hall.

-Preciso falar com você, eu estou em Louisiana.

-Não sei se vai dar pra eu ir, estou resolvendo uns problemas.

-Quero você aqui se é que me entendi?

-Beijos Hall.

-Beijos minha Luz.

Luz desliga o celular e joga ele no banco do carro, os meninos olham para ele e Dean pergunta:

-Quem era?

-John Hall.

Fala Luz não dando importância. Dean não entendendo pergunta novamente:

-Quem é esse?

Luz que não dar importância responde numa tranqüilidade, tentando abrir a janela.

-Meu ex namorado.

Dean a encara mais não pergunta mais nada, Sam ver a situação e evita a discursão mudando de assunto.

-Ai Dean o Bobby ligou?

Dean olha para Sam com um cara e responde.

-Não, eu liguei pra ele e fale que estava tudo bem.

-Ah bom, pra onde vamos?

-Louisiana.

Fala Dean nervoso, ligando o Radio.

-O que tem em Louisiana?

Pergunta Sam.

-A Luz sabe.

Fala Dean, Luz tira o olho fixo da janela e olha diretamente para Dean.

-Como assim eu sei o que tem lá?

-Ué seu namoradinho.

Fala Dean com ciúmes e sarcasmo.

-Como meu namorado pode esta em Louisiana se ele esta aqui comigo dirigindo o carro, e colocando uma de suas musicas preferidas?

Fala Luz sorrindo, Sam ri da cara de Dean.

-Dean não faz isso, não age assim.

-Vamos pra onde então?

Pergunta Sam. Luz pega o celular que tem internet procura um caso mais não encontra quando de repente celular de Sam toca:

-Sam?

-Oi Bobby.

-Estão aonde?

-Estamos na saída de Lawrence.

-Vão para Louisiana tem caso lá mortes sobrenaturais.

-Ok, estamos a caminho.

Sam desliga o celular.

-O que o Bobby queria?

Pergunta Dean.

-Vamos pra Louisiana.

-Como assim?

Pergunta Luz.

-Casos de mortes sobrenaturais.

Fala Sam.

Dean acelera o carro e vão a caminho de Louisiana.

**Continua...**

_By: Juliana Tainá_

Proximo Capitulo:

_**OS SEGREDOS DA CAIXA**_

_Oiie gente, espero que gostaram dessa história, eu fiz com muito carinho. Deixa um review falando o que achou. Beeeijos ;*_


End file.
